pink prafesee
by HappyAsCanBe83
Summary: met pinkit sheis a kit. ahe hads a praHFESEE!1! BUT- go she has an adventyrr it cool pleese rtead!1!12@1! RAYTEDC T FOR SSCARE STUF
1. Chapter 1

Pinkit wake up wun dayy she was a kitt. she ohpen her is 4 tha firs tiem ever. Sjhe loked arunded her werdly. Were am i she sad and she locxed ant her mommy hoo was starin at her wonderfully. omg sweetee u opnd ur is!11  
!

Ya sad pinkkite but were am i?/?.?

Ur in rivr clan her mom reeplid cool. Thst === = thwts great im in a col clam! Sid her happ'ly.

"\\\\\\\\\fjurt sad mom awsomly and pinkkit smILED "oak "l

Im huungary " pinkstart wined "?"

OKYAA DINK MY M,botTLE' aads the mamma sweatly.

Kit nodd nd put her muth on bely of shineghart.

"im" intducd srinehert.

**Am **

**hI iam nu to riting plees halp imn gong to try my goodest. my nAm is Lizzy nd i is se7 van.**


	2. Chapter 2

pinkit wAk up on a suhnE dA shee klImd on her mommy.

"Mommy can i plA owtsId? She askd. Shur yellow her mommy "yay" bownsed pinkpah gudly.

She wehnt owt intu the er it wus nise. then she sah teh lEders den and wented ovr to it. "helo and leeders? she excamed lukin arrund.

Yes" sad a voyse "im bluster

"hi" pinkkkit meowled "can I com in!

Ya common" blusTar "`"

Tha wwnt in "o

"okA by" bluster byed nd she wAvd by by.

Wat r u doin heer?" esked redtil "his is the depute den.

"omg r u lienhert?" clasmed pinkit "that's so cool ur so cool!1!2"%$ thabnks sad tiggerclah "you smel like strahberys."pinkkkit gigled "thx"  
then she waked rund it was at the alders den butt thay qere old so she didnt wanna go in /

So elde==========\\]\

"hi aprentises" pinkkit introdoosed "im a berry

"HI PINKOY SAYD" RUSTPAWFIRE

"u pretty" liked RAvenpah "ya can u gho ot with me" question sandpah.

"I hav to thnk but it" anser pinkstyar and dustpah loked sad.

"I wan you to dat me ur pink fur is so sparkly asnd your is hacve flowrs in them" dudtpaw sihed.

"no im bettr" grAkit mewted. "dat me."  
I SAID I HAVE TO THINNK ABUT IT LEVE MY ALON GUYS UH U SO ROOD SHE RAN AWA CRINGTHEY HURTED HER FELINGS

_COOL IF INSHED THISS AND OMG NOOOO ITS CRISMAS_

_CRISMAS ISNUT REEL JESUZ WAS A FAK GOD PPL CELLBRATE HUNUKA INSTEAD BYER _


	3. Chapter 3 th apernTUCE

pnki ki waws sad. She wasant a aprentis yet. No==== thaut pinkkitt "it willnt b this Way!1!:"

the wented to tha hUj leders den wair she go insId. al arund was cool stuf "oh she sed "i lick it here it iss col.

"WAT R U DOIN HERE KITTEN SCREmed a voise behind her she spun roud. Um nothin sghe sad suspishusly/ " can i b an aprentise plez?"

"YA" bloostart burpd and jumpeded on her pows. "lets ever1 gater her for a caln mEtin! "

Peepol cAmed owt of there dens thay was not hapy becase thry were alseep. blweStar maded angrey ibrows at them thay were bing ROOD

"ler

\\\\\\\\\

Butt than ther was a LIION "she a good cat i will be pinkpaws mentor and I promis I do a gud job. "PINKPAW PNIKPAW PINKPWA" OWLED THA KITTYS BELO

"pinkkkit yur noo name is PINKIT!"

"YAY" yayed the hole caln

"!?" pnikpaw yowold lovily. "x

Linehart wented to herr "olk you can go to slep now u r alredy for hole moo=ns no groan up"

"THAT'S AWSOME" wisper pinkstar and she went to slep on her daad aem. "gudnite" lionhert omitted and he putted her in tha den and put her favorit blankett on top of her pnik fur. he gAv her a kis and luf.

Pnikpaw fell sleep werer she smild she luved her pawpaw.

_Hii im bak did u mis me and omg why du u all like crismas and juzus it is disrepectin good to belief that and my momy says u go not to hevan dont u wana go to hevan?_


	4. Chapter 4 t

Pimkit I mean prinkpaw " sads liinhart "is time for yu 2 trAne"

"YAYAY" mew pinkstraw und she bonced with dellite "im alredy the BESTESRT

"o;k" sh====he sad whil smilling and he smilledm BIGGLY "les go'

Pnikpaw luf camp with herr mentor wow she fot he is

SO KOOL "k" thoted lienheart "shes a grate cat i lik trane her

Pink fot fot fot lionhert until she and him cold not FIHT anyMOAR he feel to the grond tirdly andthen pinkpah stept on his fas prodly with gle "I one" she growed and yayed but THEN HER TUMY WENT GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"u

"uh oh i must b ned FOOD" she sad to hrself wile iching her tumtum "maybe I xans get sum dxeer rto et"

Then- then-then- she… SAH IT IT WUS A BIG FAT MANLY DER/ she wood cach utt for shur. Oka der' she snared "u r gong DON"

She climd on the abd bite it on the neck but I fall to the GROUND ahw she did it !1

"oh woh" linehart sad "you shud be the won trane ME! U r /amazin!11! 2~

Thabks daddy spinkpaw mewed sweatly and dhe giv him a big hug "I luv you"

"I luv u 2" he bwllowed and then thy went to the beach ==== camp and she goed to the app den. "godnig" she meowled and then shet clos her eyes ujnd go rto tsleep

WHERE IS ME" SHE SCEMMED SHE WASS IN A PLAS YOU AND HER DIDN'T NEVR C B4 SUIDDENYL A CA WITH BYOTIFULL RAINBO EYES WENT TO HEr "hell" she sad "I has profasee"  
"wgat? Is it" pinkkit mew qestonly

"a pink cat neds to be ledder or everthin will DI fromthe evil prenticres

"WOT DO THAT MEAN? SQWULLED PINKPAH BUT THAT CAT WAS GONE

Oh I has to think bout that prafasee…." Taught pnkpaq and she wern bak to slep.

_Onmg u guys r so mean just cuz I like my reliogon better than urs I mean srsly thopuhj and you don't have to b so MEN beecuz its not like im rlly 7 I just sad that because I though it was cool but you guys say I ritwe like im for but im 5 that so mean you made me cry bat then I made new chapter and was happy agin so sory ya and I wil do tht then so BY_


	5. Chapter 5 tha FIT BOF LUV

_O K so lIk HER I AMN and i mAc nu chaper off this storee. amd guyz PPL CAN BE APENTISES AT $ MOOS lik dont be so MEEN also what a FLSME I dunt know that that iss. It. make. Nbu. Sence and her chatter!_

Pinbkitt ated at a mowse/ she very licked it ir was dilishis! so THEN shee god over too sandpah ,. Hi she mewd and sandpah loked SURPRISD she wus bean taked to be the PRITTIST Cat in thsa CALN

"woll helo" he loked at her florall is they were so so so pretty!1! "ho" sad pinkber\\\paw witg delite she smild. "ur prety qute.

Oh" sandpah blusheded and he shufed his pahs byt then somebod ELSA CAMED

"WHAT Y LIEK HIM?" SCOTTED GRAPAH SAD "BUT I LIKE U":

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" DUSTPAH CRID SHES MINE!"

PINKIT CULDNT BELIEF IF THEY WERE BEAN MEN AGAINNNNNNNNN

"ANO GO way!" she runned out and eunned and runned and she culd her them fihting behind her. She runned so farf that tyhen she bump into a treee bar it was not a TRWEE!  
IT WAS BROKEWNSTAR!11! !~~!1!

"GAPS

_Hu guys agaib ong a clifhangwer rite? kan u beleve she buimped into HIM he is EVEL LIKE no wait you guyz sad not to bring in religin sorry but GUES WHAT IM GETTING GOOGLWE KROM wich mens that i will hass spellcheclk !  
yay arnt you excited? No more spellin errors! _


	6. brukenstar is HUNGAREE 1!

oak so like hi hugs I gutted spellcheck what ill us after this is rotten so yam and **if it dent work WEL then we just SE. so yeah om g pink paw bummed into a bad kit! What gunner happen?/?**

**also guy why u keep skiing if this is a troll fiction there are no trolls in this store so like watt sniff if you want to see some trolls than go 2 frozen and sees sum.**

Pinkie stool a steps Bak OMGH" she yielded "get way from meh!" "No" sands the cat he lord her evenly. "in gunner eat you"

"mosh NOOOOOOO" screed pinkie==paw she was scarred and she runner away cringe BUT she was cumin after her!1!

"stop stop!" she cried but then she relied that she could defeat him! She turned round and then she spun in sir Coles and wacked him wife her AIL "OWIE" broken butt cried she hit him really hard on the but and he butted her with his butt. "hahahaa" he leafed and she gutted up and clad him wife her TETH OWW he scrammed again and then he jumped on her and pin her down "your going to pay for that

: OH NOOO" pink[aw galloped with cast and she kicked and kicked but he WODNT MOF

"saw bye top the LIVE apprentice he retorted and took out his claws. "ILL SAV YOU PINKPAW" ANODER Voice yellow and barreled into brokensdtard "omg who r u hero?" shyer mew but then she saw it was GRAPAW I luv u " he pureed and he went top of her and gave her a kiss. Pinks paw was surprise but she returned the kiss and then they realized they were in luff.

"GASP" whispered another cat and they looked at the cat and then they startled it was forepaw and he was on FIRE with RAG

"Oh mo" what do we do thanked pnikpaw then she smelled at him hi "forepaw" she babied and liked him at the forehead u can b my kid

"NO I LUV YOU I WANNA VBE UR BOY NOT UGKLY HIM HES SO UGLY AND STUPUD

Pink paw made angry brows "that's not nose " she gargled "say ur SORU"

If I do will u go out with me" "NO SHE WONT" grape gasped and then he went in curdle but fir paw was on him and they were ding and then they were at camp and EVEREEON as fighting "OMG STOP ALL OF U" but they kept fighting madly and she noticed rat it was because of the apprentices OMG  
_**guys wasn't that like awesome I think it was because I worked rally hard to use spellcheck on like all the word so yam enjoyed by!**_


	7. warror SERIMOHNY

**Chapter seven**

**That fit **

Peen paw was a little wordy sense the cats was belting

"STOP RIT NOWWWW~~~!"

They all stepped and looked up "watt" "you guys this is all brukenstar felt! He tried to eat me and now we pay the prized! Bat now that its offer you all need to CAL, DON!

"we sorry" said the people but not axel for the apprentices. They were rely aid that she wouldn't just like them! "well ha-ha" seed greypaws "she kissed me and now u

"NO SHE LIEKS MES" Scrammed dustpan looking SOOPER ANGREY!  
WATT " sad pinkie pie :me never did saw that and I lick all of you not just on!"  
"umm" said forepaw "I hunted a fish"

Garr groveled a cat, he/she looked thru the bushes "that's M fish!"

"RIVERCLAN HOW DID U FIND MEH?" QUESTION fir paw with exclamation he was rally surprised then the peek apprentice ran to the he cat and she fatly clawed him and then bitted his tail and he runner.

"OH EM GEE" exclaimed booster!1! "I shod Mack you a warrior rift NO!  
"mosh r u sirs?

"YA" skipped awe booster UP into a giant rock then said really loudly "GUYAS WE MAKIN A WARRIOR HER NAME PINKJ NOW IM NAMIN HER Cruz SHE DID AMAZIN 2DAY PINKKIT UR NAM WILL BE…. PINKSTRAWBERRY~!1! !

"OMG OMG!" screamed her she jumped with joy she was a warrior!  
"HEY NO U CAN PIK A Mat!" friended Spottidleef friendly, curling her tail around her mate, Winey

"oh yam u right…" confused her Pink strawberry not noting hood to pick

"ME ME ME" THEY all sad

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" thought pink strawberry confusedly! !


End file.
